Birthday Present
by Judy Budgie644
Summary: its the whole crews birthday and they get presents
1. Zoro's Birthday

It was the day of zoros birthday . While zoro was still asleep the whole crew was planning a "surprise" birthday party even though zoro had told the crew didn't want a birthday party . while the moss head was still asleep on the crows nest like usual everyone was out on the next island buying birthday supplies and party supplies for zoros upcoming birthday party. Everyone was trying to get everything ready before the moss head woke from his slumber. Nami and usopp went to get the party supplies while sanji bought the supplies and ingredients for the birthday cake he was gonna make for zoro. Chopper went back to the thousand sunny to make sure zoro stayed asleep until all the party preparations were ready . Robin would help franky prepare the party supplies while brook was making a birthday song for the zoro

~** A few hours later~**

The crew comes back to the thousand sunny to get ready for zoro birthday party when chopper catches out of the corner of his eye zoro waking up . Zoro then asks chopper what all the noise was and choppers tells him the crew was just preparing something and with zoro thinking it would be boring he fell back asleep not knowing they were preparing for his party. Nami and usopp bought streamers, balloons, plates, cups and candles while sanji bought eggs , flours , baking powder, sugar, vanilla extract, sugar and a whisk . Robin was helping franky get the table ready for the party while luffy was watching zoro with chopper to make sure zoro didn't wake up again until everyone was ready

~** 2 hours later~**

Just as the everyone was almost finished getting ready zoro woke up so luffy hid his straw hat and asked zoro to find it for him which gave the crew some more time to finish up the preparations . After zoro finds the hat under the couch in the bedroom luffy then tells zoro to follow him with his eyes closed and when they get the the kitchen zoros hears HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ZORO which sanji saying its your birthday damn moss head and zoro yells at sanji saying CALL ME MOSSHEAD ONE MORE TIME AND ILL CUT YOU INTO A MILLION PIECES and he goes WAIT ITS MY BIRTHDAY ?! and the whole crew replies with a a huh it is your birthday that's why chopper was watching you the whole time making sure you didn't see us prepare with your party . zoro then goes didn't I tell you guys to not prepare a birthday party for me and luffy went it was my captains order that made them prepare your party and under my order you are going to celebrate your birthday ok ? zoro then replies with a yes captain . Brook sings **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZORO SAN HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZORO SAN HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZORO SAN HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU . **so zoro san how old are you ? im 21 now replies zoro . sanji goes blow out the candles to your cake moss head . after he blew out the candles nami usopp and luffy gave zoro the presents they bought . zoro opened luffys present first and inside was a keychain that looked like shusui . zoro then opened nami's present and inside was a drawing of shusui, wado ichimonji and sandai katetsu in color while usopp make zoro a wooden sculpture of shusui and zoro thanks them for everything and after they gave him the presents everyone than starts eating the cake .


	2. Luffy's birthday

Its luffys birthday a few days after zoros birthday . While luffy was sleeping in bedroom everyone was plotting for luffys birthday party

Nami : So should have a party for luffy

Zoro : well if you had a party for me why not have one for luffy I mean come on he is our captain right

Usopp : Yeah and we should all get luffy presents for his birthday

Usopp : does luffy even remember its his birthday

Nami : I doubt it since he hasn't said anything about it to us

Chopper : I'll go watch luffy and make sure he doesn't find out

**In the Bedroom**

Luffy : Hey chopper where is everyone ? are they doing something in the kitchen?

Chopper : umm...yeah... I think they are in the kitchen planning something

Luffy : What are they planning ?

Chopper : You'll find out later luffy go back to sleep okay

Luffy : Okay

**On the next island**

Zoro : what do you think we should get luffy as a present

Nami : I don't know

Brook : maybe we should get luffy san some meat

Usopp : GREAT IDEA luffy loves meat it'll make a great birthday present

Nami : Usopp come with me we are going to get party supplies for luffys party and also supplies for sanji to make him a cake

Usopp : Okay what a minute I wanna buy this present for luffy

**Inside the shop**

Storekeeper : can I help you ?

Usopp : I was wondering if you have any mechanical toys I wanna buy one for my friends birthday

Storekeeper : lets see... oh I have a floating ufo would you like it ?

Usopp : how much does it cost ?

Storekeeper : 1,000 berry

Usopp : Here you go

Storekeeper : Thank you

Nami : usopp are you done yet ?

Usopp : yeah name I got luffy a present what are you gonna get him nami?

Nami : can you wait here a few minutes I wanna go look inside that store ?

Usopp : okay

**Inside the art store**

Storekeeper : can I help you ?

Nami : oh I was wondering if you do custom drawings

Storekeeper : yes what picture would you like

Nami : can you draw a large straw hat for me ?

Storekeeper : of course

Nami : how much will it cost ?

Storekeeper : 850 berry

Nami : here you go

Storekeeper : wait a few minutes okay ?

Nami : okay

**A few minutes later...**

Nami : are you done ?

Storekeeper : yeah here you go and thanks for coming

Nami : thanks again

Usopp : so nami what did you get luffy ?

Nami : I got luffy a custom painted straw hat picture see ?

Usopp : WOW it looks a lot like luffys hat

Nami : I know right

Nami : lets head back with the cake luffy should be awake sooner or later

Usopp : yeah

**Back at the ship...**

Sanji : did you get the cake and the candles along with the party supplies ?

Usopp : yeah its all right here *puts stuff down*

Nami : so Is luffy awake yet ?

Sanji : no not yet but he will be soon did you call everyone else and ask where they are ?

Usopp : I just called and they said they were almost the-

Zoro , franky , brook , robin : WE'RE BACK

Sanji : Oh welcome back

Usopp : so everyone one ready ?

Nami : yeah

Chopper : HEYS GUYS LUFFYS COMING HURRY AND HIDE

Luffy : huh ? where is everyone ?

Everyone : SUPRISE !

Luffy : surprise ? for what ?

Nami : luffy its your birthday don't you remember ?

Luffy : oh right

Sanji : luffy blow out the candles to your cake ok ?

Luffy : okay !

*fuuuuuuuuuuuuu*

Nami : Luffy open mines first

Luffy : okay !

*opens up nami's present*

Luffy : wow its a straw hat drawing thanks so much nami

Nami : no probs open usopps next

Usopp : here you go

*opens usopp's present*

Luffy : SUGEEEE! its a levitating ufo ! its awesome usopp thanks you

Everyone : Happy birthday to you

happy birthday to you

happy birthday dear luffy

happy birthday to you

Luffy : thanks everyone

Sanji : luffy I bought some sea king meat for you

Luffy : thanks sanji now lets CELEBRATE !

Everyone : YEAH


	3. Nami's Birthday

It was nami's birthday after luffys birthday

Sanji : So should we hold a party for nami san ?

Brook : I would think nami san would love it

Robin : Navigator san would be delighted

Franky : YOW well lets go the the supplies then

**So everyone left the thousand sunny in search for party supplies**

Chopper : so usopp what are you gonna get nami for her birthday ?

Usopp : Maybe jewelry

Chopper : She'd love it

Usopp : Chopper wait here okay imma go look at that jewelry store okay ?

Chopper : Okay

**Inside the jewelry store**

Usopp : Wow thats a nice bracelet i wonder how much it cost ...

Shopkeeper : that would be 10000 berries sir

Usopp : well you see my friends birthday is today and im kind of short on money so can you make it cheaper cause i only have 8500 with me

Shopkeeper : Im make a exception

Usopp : Thank you

**Outside the jewelry store**

Chopper : Well usopp what did you get here ?

Usopp : I got here a bracelet see ?

Chopper : WOW thats a pretty bracelet

Usopp : I know right

Chopper : How much did it cost ?

Usopp : 10000 berries

Chopper : omg so expensive

Usopp : i know right ? but she gave me a discount

Chopper : How much did it cost after the discount ?

Usopp : 8500 berries'

Chopper : Now thats alot better

**Meanwhile...**

Brook : what should we get nami san for her birthday ?

Robin : I dont know

Brook : well maybe we can get her some panties . maybe if i buy her panties she will wear them than she'll let me see Yohoho

Robin : ummm i dont think thats a good idea

Brook : than what should we get nami san

Robin : Maybe a dress

Robin : im gonna go look inside that dress store wait for me here okay brook ?

Brook : YES MAM

**Inside the dress store**

Robin : wow thats a nice dress i wonder how much it costs ...

Shopkeeper : It would be 130000 berries mam

Robin : so expensive whats the cheapest you can make it ?

Shopkeeper : 100000 berries

Robin : its very expensive but very well here you go

Shopkeeper : Thank you

**Outside the store**

Robin : do this dress look nice

Brook : it does robin san i bet nami san would love it

Robin : i hope so

Brook : i know she would like it

Robin : lets head back to the ship

Brook : Yeah

**Everyones back on the ship **

Sanji : so is everone ready

Eveyone except for nami and sanji : YEAH

Nami : whats with all this noise im trying to sleep here

Everyone except for nami : SUPRISE

Nami : HUH ?

Usopp : dont you remember ? its your birthday nami

Nami : it is ?

Luffy : Yeah

Nami : oh yeah it is

Chopper and robin : open ur presents

Nami : lets see theres a dress and a bracelet so who got me what

Usopp : i got you the bracelet . do you like it ?

Robin : i got you the dress . do you like it ?

Nami : thank you i love them thank you both

Robin and usopp : no problem

Nami : how much did the dress cost

Robin : 100000

Nami : WHY IS IT SO DAMN EXPENSIVE

Robin : the tag says its made from silk and comes from china and silk is very expensive so maybe thats why ?

Nami : well im suprised if its made from silk and comes from china

Nami : how much did this bracelet cost ?

Usopp : 8500 berries

Chopper : it originally costed 10000 but they gave him a discount

Nami : at least they gave you a discount

**In the dress room**

Nami : this dress is pretty nice

Robin : It suits you well navigator san

Nami : thanks robin

**Exits dressing room**

Robin : what do you guys think ?

Luffy : ohhhhh you look so pretty robin

Zoro : whatever

Usopp : lookin good nami

Chopper : you look great nami

Franky : You look SUPERRRRRR

Brook : Nami san you look stunning now may i see you-

Nami : NO WAY BROOK *punches brook in the head*

Sanji : NAMI SWAN YOU LOOK LIKE AN ANGEL ~ MELLORINE

Nami : yeah yeah whatever sanji kun

Zoro : SHUT UP ERO COOK

Sanji : SAY THAT AGAIN BAKA MARIMO

Sanji and Zoro : WANNA FIGHT ?

Nami : WILL YOU GUYS STOP FIGHTING I WANT A CALM BIRTHDAY PARTY WITHOUT YOU GUYS FIGHTING

Sanji : HAI nami swan

Zoro : well you are yelling too

Nami : no i wasnt

Zoro : Whatever sea witch

Nami : I HEARD THAT

Zoro : whatever

Nami : can we just celebrate my birthday

Robin : before that navigator san try on your bracelet

Nami : WOW it really is a nice bracelet isnt it ? thanks again usopp

Usopp : no problem nami

Nami : Now we can celebrate right

Luffy : YEAH


	4. Usopp's Birthday

Its was usopps birthday a few days after nami's birthday

Luffy : do you think usopp would want a party ?

Nami : yeah he probably would

Sanji : so whos gonna get usopp his birthday presents ?

Nami and Franky : US

Sanji : you two ?

Nami and Franky : yes us two

Luffy : well go then !

Nami and Franky : Yeah yeah whatever

**On the next island**

Franky : would do you think usopp would like as a present ?

Nami : i dont know probably goggles or something mechanical

Franky : Yeah i think so too

Vendor : goggles for sale goggles for sale

Franky : Im gonna get usopp some goggles

Nami : go right ahead

**At the vendor stall**

Franky : hey vendor how much do these goggles cost ?

Vendor : it costs 545 berries

Franky : wow its cheap

Nami : i know right

Vendor : well its the last one and i want to get rid of it so i made it cheap

Franky : ill take it here you go 545 berries

Vendor : thanks very much and enjoy

**A few minutes later**

Franky : so what are you gonna get usopp

Nami : im not sure yet

Franky : what do you think he wants

Nami : maybe so new overalls or something like that ?

Franky : nah i dont think that he'd want that

Nami : then what do you think he wants

Franky : than just get him those black overalls over there

*points toward the overalls at the shop window*

Nami : those look pretty nice but they cost 9000 berries and we are a bit short on money right now

Franky : well ask for a discount

Nami : will do

**Inside the shop**

Shopkeeper : how can i help you ?

Nami : how much cheaper can you make those black overalls over there ?

Shopkeeper : 8900

Nami : why is it still so expensive

Shopkeeper : well mam this comes from italy so its alot more expensive than stuff from around here

Nami : fine whatever here you go 5900 berries

Shopkeeper : thanks and enjoy

**Outside**

Franky : so did you get those black overalls ?

Nami : yeah

Franky : Lets head back to the ship

Nami : yeah lets okay usopp should be awake any minute now

**Back at the ship **

Sanji : Are you guys already ?

Brook : i think usopp san would enjoy this party alot

Nami and Franky : WE'RE BACK !

Brook : did you guys get him presents ?

Nami and Franky : yeah

Usopp : *yawn* whats with all this noise im trying to sleep

Everyone except usopp : SURPRISE !

Usopp : HUH ?

Luffy : its a suprise party usopp

Usopp : it is ?

Luffy : yeah its your birthday today

Usopp : i thought my birthday was next week

Luffy : well you said that last week but todays your birthday

Usopp : Do i get any presents ?

Nami and Franky : HERE

Franky : i got you goggles

Nami : i got you new overalls usopp

Usopp : wow thanks

Nami and Franky : no problem usopp

Luffy : LETS CELEBRATE

Everyone : Yeah

Usopp : by the way nami how did you know i needed new overalls ?

Nami : oh um i guessed i think ?

Usopp : what do you mean by you think ?

Nami : well i just thought it looked nice so i got it for you

Usopp : how much did it cost ?

Nami : 5900 berries

Usopp : 5900 BERRIES ?!

Nami : yeah i was shocked to when i found out the price but its not from her its from italy so its a bit more expensive

Usopp : Italy ?

Nami : Yeah italy

Usopp : Oh and franky where'd you find these goggles they are very nice

Franky : oh i bought it from a vendor

Usopp : how much did it cost ?

Franky : 545 berries

Usopp : 545 BERRIES ? WHY IS IT SO CHEAP ?

Franky : well the vendor said it was the last one so he made it cheap to get rid of it

Usopp : Well thanks anyways everyone

Everyone except usopp : NO PROBLEM

Luffy : lets celebrate

Everyone except luffy : YEAH


	5. Sanji's Birthday

it was the day of sanji's birthday . while sanji was asleep the rest of the crew secretly planned a birthday party for sanji . SO whos gonna bake the cake since sanji is asleep asked nami . I will since im the only person other than cook san with cooking experience said robin . And who is going to buy the supplies like the eggs flour baking soda frosting icing and stuff like that asked nami . I will do that said brook . then who is going to buy the party supplies like cups and plates and hats and banners and balloons and napkins asked Nami ? OH I WANNA GO shouted luffy . so they traveled to the closest island and docked the thousand sunny there . Luffy went to the discount stores and bought the banners the balloons the napkins the cups the plates and the birthday hats while brook went into the grocery store to buy the eggs the flour the baking soda the frosting and the rest of the stuff needed for the party.

**Meanwhile back at the ship**

Sanji waked up on the ship . Where is everyone asks sanji . UM well the others are out on the island buying things for you . Why asked sanji . You'll found out later so go back to sleep okay ? said chopper . Okay said sanji

**On the island**

Are you done buying the things yet luffy said nami on the den den mushi . Yeah im done . How bout you brook said nami . Yeah im done nami san . Well come back here as soon as possible before sanji kun wakes up okay you guys ? Hai replied both of them

**Back at the ship**

Are you done with the cake yet ? asked Usopp . Im almost done said robin . i just need to cover the cake with the icing and the frosted and then ill be done . Well hurry up than robin i wanna celebrate sanjis birthday nagged luffy . Nami punched luffy in the head and yelled WELL YOU ARE GONNA HAVE TO WAIT YOU RUBBER IDIOT .

**One hour later**

After robin was done preparing everything they were waiting for sanj to wake up . Everyone hurry up and hide sanji is coming said chopper . So they all scurried across the kitchen looking for places to hide . *Yawn* went sanji and he walked to the kitchen rubbing his eyes and wondering were everyone and all of the sudden he heard everyone yelling SUPRISE ! with caused sanji to say suprise for what with robn replies " well its your birthday cook san ". it is ? asked sanji . Yeah its june 23 rd which is your birthday isnt it ? well ill be damned i actually forgot my birthday said sanji . Heres the cake said robin pushing the cake twoards the end of the table . MY LOVELY ROBIN CHWAN MADE ME A BIRTHDAY CAKE MELLORINE yelled sanji . Well who bought me presents ? asked sanji . OH i got you a new apron said luffy . Thanks said sanji and they went on eating cake


	6. Choppers Birthday

Usopp : where should we take chopper for his birthday

Nami : we could take him to the zoo

Usopp : would he like it ?

Nami : well if we go to the zoo there will be lots of animals and chopper can talk to them

Usopp : how bout it luffy ?

Luffy : I guess so but how long will it take to get there

Nami : about a day

**Chopper wakes up**

Chopper : *yawn* what are you gwys chakin abouch ?

Luffy : oh we were talking about we to take you for your b-

Nami puts her hand overs luffys mouth

Chopper : you were chakin abouch wat ?

Nami : oh nothing we were jus talking about how nice the day was right usopp ?

Usopp : yeah yeah that's it

Nami : go back to sleep okay chopper ?

Chopper : *yawn* ochay

**Chopper goes back to sleep**

Nami : phew that was close ... LUFFY YOU ALMOST RUINED THE SUPRISE

Luffy : sorry

Nami : well lets all go to sleep we should be there by the time we wake up . anyways good night

Usopp : good night nami

Nami : good night luffy

Luffy : good night nami

**The next day**

Luffy : *yawn* oh hi nami

Nami : hi luffy

Luffy : are we there yet

Nami : almost

Luffy : how long longer till we get there ?

Nami : in about a hour . just take another nap okay

Luffy : nah im fine im just gonna wait until chopper wakes up

Nami : I guess you can do that . how bout a cup of coffee ?

Luffy : ill take cup of milk please

Nami : okay

**A hour later**

Nami : Luffy we are here

Luffy : ill go wake everyone up except for chopper .

He ran to everyones room telling them to wake up except for choppers room cause they didn't want to ruin the surprise

Usopp : we're here ?

Luffy : yup

Sanji : why are you so loud early in the morning

Zoro : LUFFY why are you being so loud

Robin : what is it luffy ?

Franky : what is it luffy bro?

Brook : captain san why are you being so loud and yelling so early in the morning

Luffy : its because we are here at the zoo

Brook : luffy san why are we here at the zoo ?

Luffy : for choppers birthday

Chopper wakes up and walks into the room

Chopper : you took me to the zoo for my birthday ?

Nami : sorry chopper we were going to surprise you

Usopp : yeah we're sorry

Chopper : its fine

Luffy : lets go then

**In the zoo**

Chopper : WOW LOOK AT ALL THESE ANIMALS !

Nami : have fun chopper and happy birthday

Chopper : THANKS

and chopper ran off but he came back a few minutes later

Nami : what is it chopper ?

Chopper : I went to the cotton candy stand and wanted to buy cotton candy but remembered I didn't have any money with me so can you buy me some ?

Nami : sure how much do you want and how much do it cost ?

Chopper : a stick costs 430 berries and a bucket costs 750 berries

Nami : which do you want

Chopper : I want the bucket but if we don't have enough money for the bucket one I could go for the stick

Nami : nah I have enough money for the bucket so lets go

Chopper : THANKS NAMI

Nami : no problem chopper

**At the candy stand**

Standkeeper : how may i help you

Nami : i would like some cotton candy

Standkeeper : would you like the stick or the bucket ?

Nami : bucket

Standkeeper : that will be 750 berries

Nami hands over the money

Nami : here you go

The standkeeper hands over the bucket of cotton candy

Standkeeper : there you go enjoy

Chopper : THANKS

Standkeeper : you're welcome

They walk off

Chopper : thanks nami

Nami : no problem chopper

**2 hours later**

Luffy : how was your birthday chopper ?

Chopper : AWESOME the flamingos and the elephants said they get fruit and sometimes milk for breakfast and they say it tastes awesome

Luffy : how bout the monkeys and tigers

Chopper : the monkeys and tigers were sleeping

Nami : did you see any other animals

Chopper : yeah but none of them were interesting anyways thanks for this present

Nami : No problem chopper


End file.
